


Begin Again

by Willowjade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Chara Needs a Hug, Dad Gaster, Dadster, Dreams, Emotional Flowey, Family, Flowey calls himself Asriel, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Good Chara, Houseplant Flowey, No actually everybody needs a hug, Poncho human is called Reada, Reada, Reada you need some therapy dude, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, a little bit of babybones too, comes after Chara and flowey vs life by the way, please give everybody a hug, spirits undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: Once began, Twice began, but never new.There's so many things i have never told you.Things we never even knew.Now the sky is finally blue.All thanks to you.You've given us all somewhere to go.It's time for you to finally know.Some things go fast, others slow.But you've shown me the way to go.New beginnings, begin again.You will always be my friend.In the dark and lonely rain.Begin again and never end."New Beginnings, For everyone. For the good of everybody."





	1. Lies

Chara and Flowey were sitting in front of the TV playing a fighting game, Flowey was doing surprisingly well. "Die die! Haha take THAT!" He took down half of Chara's character's health bar "what? HOW?? How are you winning?" Chara's character swung a punch at flowey's and only did a tiny bit of damage "I guess I'm just too awesome" Flowey's character killed Chara's in one hit "You don't have arms!!" Chara said, dropping the controller. "It does make it more challenging... But at least i don't drop the controller every two minutes!" Chara picked up the controller and put it down next to them. "... I'm still a spirit you know, it's hard to stay 100% corporeal 100% of the time!" They said matter-of-factly

"It's always kinda weird when Frisk's not here..." Flowey said, turning off the console. "What do you mean?" Chara unplugged the controllers and put them on the shelf. "It's just... Different... Did you go to school when you were... Here?" Flowey asked  
"Yeah." Chara did not elaborate. "Was it... Good?"  
"Well... The lessons were ok, and... Stuff..." Chara hesitated  
"But?" "The other kids... It was a hellish nightmare... I mean even regular kids get bullied but... Ugh... If i had a penny for every time i heard the word demon I'd... Have a lot of pennies?"  
"Even regular kids?"

Before Chara could reply there was the familiar sound of Frisk arriving at home from school. They both rushed to greet them. Acting like little puppies at the sight of their friend.  
"Frisk's home!" "Frisk!" "Oh uh... Hi guys!"  
"How was school?" "Oh you know... It was fine... Same old stuff as usual! Haha!"  
Chara raised an eyebrow, they were a master of Scared, forced and awkward laughs. They knew how to spot them.  
“Uhmm… well… I’ll tell you later. Bye!” They went upstairs.

Flowey sighed,”They usually are… happier… when they come home.”  
“... Yes, And I might know why.”

 

Chara knocked on the door “Knock knock?”  
Frisk’s voice came from the other side of the door “Not now Chara, Can’t it wait until later?”  
“Hey! You’re kinda sounding like bob there!” Chara heard a laugh from the other side of the door “haha! Don’t call me that!” “It’s supposed to be my job to lock myself in the bedroom! You get all the fun!” Chara heard another laugh “Ok you can come in i guess...”

Chara closed the door behind them, “Let’s not play the guessing game, I want to get to the point. Now tell me, Is everything okay at school?”  
“No.” Chara sat on Frisk’s bed “But it’s fine! I’m ok!”  
Chara sighed, “You’re a bad lier frisk...”  
Frisk raised their hands up in front of them “Ok ok ok you got me! But it’s nothing to worry about! It’s just some jerks at school!” Chara smiled “Frisk! Such language! What would mom think?” Frisk laughed again “Stoooop!” “Hahaha! Never!! But… seriously now, if you ever get any real trouble with those jerks you know that me and Asriel are here for you.” Frisk smiled “how come you’re so nice Chara?” Chara looked at Frisk straight in the eyes. “Because I know what cruelty can do to a person.”

 

Undyne was pushing Alphys along the road towards Gaster’s house, “Noooo Don't m-make me talk to him!” Undyne sighed “Alphy, I know that you two have your… Issues with each other but you gotta at least TRY to understand things from his perspective!” “B-but Undyne! We all have people we don't like! You have the yellow souled human, Sans has flowey, can’t I hate Gaster?” Undyne had a blank look on her face “You know… I sometimes think about that human. I wonder if they were scared… And that’s why they… No, we’re getting off track.” “But..” Alphys began “We are going to Gaster’s.”

Knock! Knock! Gaster opened the door “Undyne! Hello! And… Alphys?”  
“Hello Dr Gaster can we speak with you?” Undyne Said rather than asked.  
“Of course! Should I put on some tea?” Undyne laughed, “No wonder you and Asgore are buds! You’re both Tea-loving softies!” She finished with a smile. “Yes well… There is another reason...” Gaster mentioned offhandedly. Undyne was curious “What do you mean?” Gaster realized his mistake, “Oh it's nothing. Anyway! What are you two doing here?”  
Alphys mumbled a response. “Alphys here would like to ask you a few questions WOULDN’T SHE?” Alphys sighed “nooo...” Undyne got up, “Well that’s my cue to leave! Thanks for the tea g-man!” Undyne left the house. “Right.” Alphys started, “I didn’t even wanna come here but knowing undyne she’s locked the door. So I’m gonna jump right to it. I don’t like you.” Gaster laughed “You think I don’t know that? You read one of my notes out of context to my close family and friends to mockingly point out that i’m insane. But… Alphys, can you tell me why you hate me so much? We used to get along so well...” Alphys looked at Gaster in the eyes and said, 

“Did you forget what happened on that day? It was just me, Sans, Papyrus and you in there. It was just a normal day until it happened. We saw you fall. You kept falling. We couldn’t see you anymore. I c-called out to you, Papyrus was crying, Sans had to h-hold him back to stop him from jumping to save you. We teleported out of there only seconds before the explosion happened. Before long everybody started forgetting you. M-me included… And when I saw you when you came back, the memories all came back too… I don’t know w-why you fell… And it makes me so angry to know that you l-left us. And I don’t know how to forgive you!” Alphys finished, Gaster looked down at the floor, “I don’t know how to forgive myself either… I have told you so many lies that I don’t know where to begin...” Alphys didn’t know why but she felt sympathy for him. “Let’s start simple.”


	2. Stupid alarm clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter!

Sans was walking back home when he saw Undyne guarding his front door. "Um? Undyne? What are you doing here?"  
"Oh hi Sans! I'm just chilling until your dad and Alphy work things out." "Are those... The house keys?" "Pssh yeah! How else would i get em in the same place?" "Point taken." "Hey can you look though the window and see how they're doing? I would but, you're short." Sans looked through the window unseen, "they seem happy? Well sorta. I think Alphys just told a joke or somethin' yeah, dad's smiling." "Should I let em out yet?" "Yeah i think they're done." Undyne unlocked the door and walked in.

"Well i think that's enough punishment for you both. How's things between you?" "Undyne." Gaster began, "thank you for this opportunity. I feel like me and Alphys are beginning to understand each other. Wouldn't you agree Alphys?" Alphys nodded "Y-yes, and I'm sorry for resisting to t-talk to you."  
Sans walked in the front door and closed it behind him "Is paps back yet?" Gaster shook his head "not yet. I don't know why he doesn't just teleport? It would be a lot less hassle." Sans shrugged, "i dunno, maybe he just really likes his new car."

 

Flowey summoned his new soul and sighed, He wasn't ungrateful, but he didn't understand WHY... Why did he deserve a soul, a second chance, a family, a friend? He wasn't worthy. So then why?  
He was interrupted by frisk walking into the room that he was in, "Hey, your souls even brighter than the last time i saw it! I can see it from all the way over here!" Flowey smiled “Heh, It’s weird.”  
“What’s weird Asriel?” Flowey unsummoned his soul. “I don’t feel like I deserve this soul.” Frisk didn’t understand, “But… you’ve come so far! You’re not the same person you were before.” “But Frisk! I AM! Nothing can change that!” “But you-” “I KILLED you. I killed EVERYONE! I killed Chara...” “You… you never killed Chara!” “Well I might as well have! If-if I hadn’t backed away at the last second then...” “Then the humans would be dead.” “But Chara-” “I’m sorry Asriel but whatever you had decided to do in that moment… would end in death.” “That’s not true! You-you IDIOT!” Frisk and Flowey looked at eachother for a moment “Frisk… I didn’t mean it like that...”   
“Asriel you- Nevermind.” “What is it?” Frisk sighed “The old you would’ve laughed and said something like ‘I don’t care about those humans! So what if they have to die? It’s kill or be killed after all!’ and… you’d never have apologized either.” “So what you’re saying is...” “You’re a whole new person Asriel. Forget Flowey. You’re you.”

 

Toriel was in the kitchen making Butterscotch-cinnamon pie. She remembered all of the children she’d ever baked it for. “One day,” She said to herself. “One day I must take it to school and share it with the school children.” She knew that the children would love it. It was her specialty. That and snail pie of course, but the children never seemed to like it for some reason. It’s an acquired taste..  
She hummed a song to herself, and thought of silly jokes and pus to share. “Children! It is time for dinner! It is Butterscotch-cinnamon!” That always got them rushing down the stairs. They made Toriel happy.   
“So If i’m not Flowey, and I’m not quite Asriel, then… What am i?” Frisk laughed “Flasriel...”  
“Frisk! I’m not gonna be called Flasriel!” Frisk kept on laughing “But it’s so funny! Asriel! Flowey! FLASRIEL!” Flowey had to stop himself from laughing too, “I’m not Flasriel!” “Flasriel!” “Flasriel!” “Flasriel!” “Flasriel!” “Flasreil!” “Fla-! Ok stop.”

 

It was nighttime and Frisk and Flowey were sleeping soundly. Chara laid down and drifted into a dream.  
They were in the bed of their old home, wearing their old pajamas. They lifted themself out of the bed and over to the window, it was nighttime outside. They cautiously tiptoed down the stairs in bare feet, but their parents were nowhere to be seen.  
They put on some black shoes, no time for socks. They closed the front door behind them and walked to the library. They took their bags and the knife. Even in a dream they wanted to be prepared for the worst. They looked around the deserted village, they had so many horrible memories of this place. It was even creepier in a dream. Chara felt scared. They didn't know why. They felt a harsh, cold wind blow past them. They took a deep breath and walked towards the golden flower patch. "Chara..." Said a hushed voice, almost mistaken for the wind. "W-who goes there?!" Chara held their knife firmly in their hands "D-don't think I won't use this! I-i'm not afraid of you!" Chara looked around trying to identity the voice, they'd heard it before somewhere. "Chara..." A spirit faded in on top of the flowers... It was the poncho spirit... Reada. "Chara..." Reada began, "Help."  
Chara abruptly woke up in their own bed "aaaghhh! Stupid alarm clock! Waking me up! Doing it's job!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be happy

It was a Saturday evening and Frisk was sitting with their group of friends, but Frisk wasn't listening, they were feeling sad. They knew that their parents liked it when they left the house, but they just wanted a hug.

"Frisk?" Dillon asked, he had just told a pretty sweet joke and was annoyed when Frisk didn't laugh. "Huh?"

"You're super quiet today whats up with you?" Another friend asked, "Oh nothing! I'm always quiet! Haha!"  
Dillon looked at them. "Don't be stupid Frisk." "Yeah something's up!" Frisk sighed...  
"It's... It's just my parents! They're super mean!"  
"Dude did they hit you?" Another asked.

"What? No! It's just... They call me stupid names! And they... They... They never tell me anything! And it makes me so.... Mad!" Frisk took a deep breath, "And... They thew away my teddy bear.... Be-because i got upset at them... B-but! I don't sleep with a teddy bear or anything! He's just... He was the only thing that made me happy..." "Well then don't live there anymore!" Frisk wore their trademark blank expression. "But... I'll have nowhere to go!" Dillon looked at his watch "oh it's dinnertime! EVERYONE GO HOME! COME BACK THE SAME TIME AS ALWAYS!"

Frisk ran home, they were gonna be late for dinner! They knew what happened the last time they missed dinner...  
They opened the door panting... Ten minutes late.  
"Frisk! Where on earth have you been!" Their father was angry. "Frisk how dare you! you've really upset your mother. We've already put your dinner in the trash because you let it go cold. Now go to your room and think about what you did." "Yes dad..."

Frisk sat on their bed in the dark feeling kinda hungry, but they knew when their parents fell asleep they could raid the cookie jar. they got up to water their tiny flowerbed, they always secretly wanted to be a gardener (but they'd never tell anyone.) They thought that their flowers looked sad so they started to sing them a song.

Oh little flowers, grow grow grow!!  
You're gonna be big and strong you know know know!  
Oh little flowers, please please grow!!  
Um, little flowers grow!

They smiled at their happy little flowers, No matter what happened they were determined to find something, anything to make them happy. It was silly but even though they had shelter, food and clothes on their back; they weren't happy.

It was late at night and Frisk's parents were in the other room sleeping, Frisk tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen... No cookies. They stayed up until late for NO COOKIES? Cookieless frisk is unamused.  
Nonetheless they tiptoed back up the stairs, and ran into their mom. "What are you doing out of bed!?" Frisk put on their most innocent face. "Just going to the toilet ma!"  
Frisk's mom raised an eyebrow "...okay... But don't let me catch you out of bed again okay?" Frisk nodded sweetly "yes ma!"

Frisk curled up in their bed. They were being selfish. They didn't have the right to be unhappy. There were so many sad people in the world. Frisk was privileged. Frisk shouldn't have been allowed to feel upset.

The next morning they got up, same as always. The flowers were happy, the birds were happy, Frisk tried to be happy too. "Hi mom hi dad! It's a really good nice happy morning outside! The birds are singing and the flowers are blooming and everything is ok! What's for breakfast?"  
Frisk ate breakfast constantly chirping about how great a morning it was, until it was time to walk to school.

During the school day Frisk was quiet, they met up with Dillon at lunch break, "Ok, so i found a place for you to hide out away from your parents." "Where?" "Northwest of here there's a mountain named mount Ebott. It has a cave near the peak... But there's a problem." "Nobody ever comes back." "Do you promise to come back?" "Promises are easily broken! Only time will tell! Hehe, I'm scared... Dare me!" "I dare you to climb mt ebbot... And survive."

After a long walk Frisk was at Mount Ebott "Not so scary now huh?" They picked up a stick and started climbing.  
They fell over and cut themself. Good thing they packed a bandage! "Finally, a cave! Just like he said there'd be!"  
Frisk wondered into the cave, they turned around to admire the view. One step backwards, and they flailed their arms... To no avail... They were falling. 'This is it.' They thought 'but i don't want to die!' "Oof!"  
They landed on a bed of golden flowers. And were greeted by a confused child who looked like they had just been woken up from a nap. They said nothing. They didn't want to.


	4. That human...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! Another chapter so soon!

Chara was sure they saw Reada, but how? As far as Chara knew Reada was double dead! But they knew above all they couldn't tell anyone. They didn't the last time, and imagine Asgore... They were like brothers.... It was saddening. To say the least. And Asriel… he would feel hurt that Chara never told him, they shared everything… then again Reada only started interfering right after the bad times… it would've just stressed him out. They decided that they wouldn’t tell anybody… yet. Not until they figured out how to get them to go away… But would they change their mind? No… Reada was a killer. But almost all of Chara’s friends were killers… Chara realized that they had strange friends. No matter, what mattered was figuring things out with Reada. They knew where their knife was in the dream town. They were prepared. 

 

\-----------------

Frisk and flowey were eating breakfast, Chara was still asleep. Probably. “Hey Asriel?” Frisk asked, “Yes frisk?” Flowey shifted his flowerpot to look at them. “I was just thinking some... thoughts and… uh… you know how i have parents and stuff?” Flowey shrugged (witch for him was very challenging) “Well you never mentioned them, but i kinda assumed.”

“Well i was thinking…. That they never uh… looked for me.” Flowey looked over at Frisk. “Do you want them to?” Frisk sighed. “That's not the point. They never even tried to look for me. And when I… used to be bullied they never did anything. It uh… makes me wonder if they… if they care about me at all? Ok no that sounds bad.” Flowey looked concerned, “Well maybe they wanted to? I’m sure they really care about you.” Frisk was silent, they were hit with a realization. “Frisk are you… okay there?” Flowey really was concerned (was it a good thing that he could feel?)

“I just realized… my parents must have never loved me.” They said quietly  
Flowey was taken aback. “Woah! Hey no! Uh- Don't say things like that!”  
“What do i do?” Frisk continued looking to Flowey for answers.  
Flowey hesitated… “Chara found a home with us! Do what Chara would do!”

Frisk laughed to themself, they knew just what Chara would do. They’d go to their house, break in and collect all of their old things. Frisk remembered when Chara threw a rock through their front window and came back with paintbrushes, paper and paints.Frisk chuckled they knew exactly what to do, they’d even leave a note! They wanted their memories back, their flowers, their books, their blankets, their sweaters. And they knew just how to do it… It’s not stealing if it’s yours… right?

\------------------

Chara figured that they’d have to sleep as soon as possible. So they decided to take a nap to ‘visit’ Reada. They laid their head back on on their pillow and woke up back in their old bed again. They knew what was going on this time, they climbed down the stairs, put on the old shoes and walked out the door. but this time they brought a coat.

They walked to the golden flowers, the cold wind was howling same as before.  
“Chara....” Reada’s voice whispered. It made Chara jump. “Rest assured, it is only me.” Reada said as they faded in. “Oh yeah that's so reassuring.” Chara replied sarcastically. Reada rolled their eyes and looked around. “Welcome to, what I believe is the spirit realm.” Chara was confused, “What do you mean? Are you not certain?” They asked, prompting Reada to explain further. “Each individual spirit realm culminates as a place that the spirit finds traumatic, a place often found in their nightmares. in short, a place where the spirit is afraid of. This place however... Does not seem to meet these criteria. Tell me, are you afraid of this place? Why? You did not die here, you died in your bed. Didn’t you?” Reada was unsure how Chara was even there, why would they have a spirit realm if they weren't a spirit? “I guess i need to catch you up on what has happened since the tether between our souls was destroyed.” Chara said as reada floated closer. “Indeed. Go ahead.”

“After my soul left my body, it was absorbed by the King's son, Asriel. Asriel used the power of my soul to cross the barrier. But the humans of this village… They saw him carrying my lifeless body… They were relentless. He barely made it back to the throne room, and... He... He…” Chara had tears in their eyes, “Perished…” Reada finished for them. “I too know what it is like to lose a brother…” Reada looked down at their feet.  
Chara continued, “A-after he... You know... I uh... My soul... I... became a spirit. And was buried where i fell. Many years later, a red souled human fell down again. And since then i have guided them throughout the underground.”Chara explained. “Hmm... I wonder what would have happened had your plan succeeded... Monsters would be free.” Reada said partially to themself. “Yes... That's the thing i was getting to... Monsters... Are now freed from the underground.” Reada was shocked, “WHAT? AND YOU DECIDED TO WITHHOLD THIS INFORMATION FROM ME? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT OUR KIND IS CAPABLE OF?” Chara was surprised from Reada’s reaction. “Ok there's no need to be all crazy about it.” “WHAT? I’M BEING CRAZY? Have you learned NOTHING about our kind? They will go back on their promises! It’s only a matter of time!” Reada did not trust humanity. Not one bit. Chara shrugged, “I don’t know about that… they seem to like dad.” Reada’s eyes widened, “Asgore? Do you mean Asgore? How is he? Is Toriel ok? I wish more than anything I could talk to him…” Reada looked defeated. Like even if they wanted to, they couldn’t change things with him.  
Chara hesitated, confused. They thought that Reada was a killer, somebody who trapped the whole of monsterkind underground. They were a murderer, and yet they looked so forlorn and despondent.

“You wish you could…. Talk to him?”


	5. Number 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark, Darker, yet darker.

“You wish you could…. Talk to him?”

 

Reada shook their head, “Nevermind. It is not possible anyway...” Chara remembered something, “yesterday, when i came here. Before i woke up you said ‘Help’... Why?” Reada laughed slightly “Because… I am trapped Chara. I cannot get out of here. I cannot break free of your spirit realm.”  
Chara looked at Reada and felt pity, why did they feel pity? “What do you mean? Do you need me to help you?” Stupid, stupid! Why did they say that? Of course they need help! “Heh, I just need you to… nah...” Reada stopped talking, “What do you need me to do?” Chara asked, “No, I cannot ask this of you. You would not know how to help.” Chara gave them a look and they raised their hands “Alright. Alright. I... need you to help me to break free. Why don’t you try reading a book or asking one of your monster friends about it.” Chara looked at them again, “I will try my best to ‘help’ you.” Reada looked away for a second, “But… Chara. Please… Do not tell Asgore. He would not understand.” Chara nodded, they had reached an understanding.

Chara walked away, the wind still howling. And they woke up back in their own bed. They had overslept before, but this was kind of ridiculous. To be fair they were pretty busy. They had an idea of how to save Reada, but they weren't sure yet.

\---------------

Alphys was in her bedroom watching Mew-mew kissy cutie. Undyne and Papyrus were “training” downstairs. Alphys’s cell phone started ringing, It was a number she hadn’t saved on her phone. She picked it up and heard Sans’s voice, but Sans was already saved on her phone? “Ok dad, Just say it.” There was some noises on the other end, then she heard Dr. Gaster’s voice. “Hello, Alphys. Um… You are invited to…. What Sans? Too formal?.... You should… come over?... to discuss- to hang out.” Alphys was shocked, “Dr. Gaster? You want to talk?” There was more noises on the other end. “Yes! Absolutely! Totally! Let’s talk! At my house! Where I live! Ok! bye!” He hung up.

Dark, darker, yet darker.  
The darkness keeps growing.   
The shadows cutting deeper.   
Photon readings negative.   
This next experiment seems very, very…  
Interesting.   
What do you two think?

\----------------

Alphys knocked on Gaster’s front door and less than a second later was greeted by   
Papyrus. “Hello Alphys! Sans said you’d be over today!” Alphys was shocked to say the least, “You were just at my house! How did you get here so fast?” Papyrus shrugged “I usually try to avoid taking ‘shortcuts’, It feels like cheating. But when my family needs to talk to me… I guess i’ll make exceptions.” Alphys nodded, “I guess that makes sense.”

They both walked into the living room where Gaster, Sans and Asgore were waiting patiently. 

“Well then, shall we begin?” Sans asked. Gaster nodded “Yes. Alphys, Papyrus, please make yourselves at home.” “I already live here.” Papyrus stated.

“It was shortly after chara fell that i started on the project, It was unlike any other projects and the core was not quite finished. There seemed to be a… fault below it, things that fell into it… disappeared forever. I needed to figure out how to stop this from happening, it proved too hard for many of my coworkers. As you know, the core was very different back then. Less puzzles and more lab… I had worked on the core for many months prior… and when a second human fell down my focus was shifted to soul powers, and I finally finished my old weapons from the war, ‘Gaster blasters’ I called them. I gave some to the head of the royal guard, my wife. There was rumors of another human, she went to deal with the problem… and she never came back.” Sans sighed, “I remember this part...”  
“Afterwards I had to raise sans and papyrus by myself, and we now had three souls. My time was focused on raising two children, converting the magic of three souls and attempting to fix the core. The problems kept getting more and more. I stopped talking to people. I only talked to all of you and Grillby. I would have talked to gerson too but he wasn’t talking to anybody either, he seemed to be hiding something.” Asgore spoke up, “I know what Gerson was hiding, He was taking care of another human. I cannot say that I blame him. They are all so adorable!”  
“Yes, Indeed.” Gaster replied, “as i was saying. one day things took a turn for the worse. There appeared to be a room where the problem was the most potent. I was in that particular room when the magic lights turned themselves down, suddenly they shut off completely, I was fascinated. The room got darker and darker.” “Aaaaah!” “What is it Alphys...” “It a-all makes sense now!” “Are you going to allow me to finish?” “Oh y-yeah, go ahead.”  
“The room got darker and darker until it was impossible to see. A coworker found me in the dark writing notes and theories. The darkness was dangerous. Shortly after, I was sitting at Grillby’s the same as always when i felt the need to talk to him. ‘Grillby?’ I said, ‘This experiment, while interesting- is also dangerous. I am not sure if I will make it, or if i will do something cowardly. Please, If i do not return for any reason. I need you to make sure my boys are safe.’.”  
Alphys looked away for a second. “I think I know what’s about to happen next.”  
Gaster sighed “After… that day… things took a turn for the worse, i could not understand how to make the darkness stop. It got too much for me. I even stopped talking to my closest friends. I remember that you all minus Asgore were in the room as well. I thought to myself that it would be better without me in your lives… I fell. I kept falling. Until there was nothing left. I am not proud of my actions in that room, I am not proud of my cowardice. I… am not proud of myself for the pain my actions have caused all of you. I hurt more monsters than myself that day… That is all I can say.” Gaster finished...

“Why are you crying?”


	6. Frisk's Home

Frisk took a deep breath. They had been planning for a while now. They missed their old sweet memories, yes there were some things Frisk wanted to forget, but they wouldn't trade any of them. They set out to school. Just another day. 

They thought about the scenery as they walked along, the birds were singing. The flowers were blooming... Asgore had said that to them once, although in a differing context to be sure.  
To be truthful they did not really want to go to school, it made them…. Uncomfortable. They liked the lessons, in fact they loved to learn… it was the other children. They didn’t have too many problems with bullying before they fell down. Harmless teasing at best, now was worse. They were more open to people than they used to be, so much so that others knew their insecurities and could use them against them. To top it off not everybody was accepting of the monsters, the other children believed what was told the ancient fairy stories. It was pitiful. As ambassador, Frisk seemed to take the blame. Didn't anybody know they were talking to a child?

They arrived at school, lost in their thoughts. Chara had been there with them once, while their souls were tethered. But they refused to leave Frisk’s soul. Frisk was so lost in their daydreaming that they bumped into somebody… Dillon, Frisk hadn’t ran in to Dillon since the whole “demon” thing… Dillon walked away nervously. Frisk continued onward into the playground. They saw some kids playing with a ball, “Can I join in?” The children looked at them weirdly. “Are… you Frisk Dreemurr?” Frisk was confused, “Y-Yes that’s me.” “So that means you’re the ambassador for the monsters… right?” Frisk nodded. “That’s me... too...” “We wanna ask why you did it.” Frisk made a small noise of confusion as the child elaborated. “We heard some things about you from some yellow monster who goes to another school. I’m Jaiden and we’re your ‘fanclub’ if you can even call it that…” Frisk was shocked “I have a fanclub?” Jaiden nodded “but watch out, there’s a lot of kids here that’ll have your head.” A mean looking girl strutted up to them, “Speak of the devil...” The girl “I thought you died, that was a good plan who messed that up?” Jaiden was mad “H-hey back off!” A few others joined in, “Yeah back off!” The girl scoffed. “I’m just stating facts freak.” “In this society almost everyone has weird colored eyes!” Frisk turned around to Jaiden and the frisk club“Ok… I get you’re on my side, but to know my eye color? That is some stalker level stuff right there.” The girl turned away, “I don’t have time for this.”

Frisk went about their day as usual, with nothing major happening. And they felt that they were ready. They set out towards their house, It really wasn’t too far from the school. They had asked Flowey to tell Toriel and Asgore they were going to be late home. They could see mount Ebbot in the distance. They smiled. After around twenty minutes they arrived at their house.  
All of the lights were off thankfully. But the door was locked… They decided to “do what Chara would do” and they picked up the nearest rock and broke a small window at the back of the house. They walked up the stairs, their soul pounding. They stopped at their old bedroom door, They took a deep breath and turned the handle, almost everything was like they left it. Their room was tidyer and their flowers looked freshly watered. They sighed as they opened their draws and put various items inside. Sketch Pads, crayons, books. 

The calendar on the wall was the right day too… The 5th Of July.   
They took the blankets off their bed, they smelt nice. Chara would’ve probably made a sarcastic comment or a pun if their souls were still tethered. They took what was left of their teddy-bear collection too. They felt like a bad person. After they had stuffed as many things as they could into their bag they went to the front door and wrote a note on some unicorn paper. 

~ Dear mom and dad,

Yes it’s me, Frisk.  
You might have thought i was missing or something  
But I’m ok and I’m alive  
I found a nice place to live and I have taken my things over too.  
I missed my Flowers. I’m glad you took care of them these past months :)  
Sorry about the rock :( I don’t have any keys. (I learned it from my friend)  
I still love you guys.  
-Sincerely, Frisk 

P.s. You know where to find me if you really wanted to see me. ~

They felt content with their note, and they set out on their walk home smiling to themself. They wanted to show Chara their nice Flowers, They knew that Chara loved flowers… But they probably didn’t like buttercups too much anymore.

\----------

Grillby looked up at the clock, and then back down at his empty bar. He reached over silently to clean a glass, He liked it when nobody was there, but he also liked it when everybody was inside, drinking and being happy. It was almost the time of the day where Sans showed up. He enjoyed talking to Sans and Papyrus, But he felt like they were keeping a secret from him. Maybe even a big one.


	7. So I heard you liked souls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I heard you liked souls...

Chara was sitting on their bed with their notepad open, they were figuring out potential ways of freeing reada but of course they were using codes and acronyms, Frisk and asriel were in the same room. Chara was writing things like “How to sv rda: 1.Hope for the best 2.????” Reada told them to either ask for help or read a book, They couldn’t find anything about spirits, And they were determined not to tell anybody about their secret. It would be too much to explain, and Asriel would know they lied… “Chara?” Frisk asked, “What’s a rda?” Chara quickly closed their notebook, “Nothing! It’s not important! To me! I mean to you! You… um… Nice weather today huh? That sun sure is shiny!”  
Frisk and Flowey looked at them confused. “Chara?” Flowey asked, “Yeah?” Chara replied, “Is there anything that you haven’t told either of us?” Chara sighed “Asriel… I can’t tell you.” Flowey was shocked “W-why not! It’s… It shouldn't be that hard!” Chara felt bad… “Asriel, Frisk. I can’t tell you right now. It’s complicated. But as soon as i figure this out you WILL know. I’m going to go downstairs.” Chara left the room.

“So you got the flowers too?”   
“Yeah, my mom and dad took care of them while i was… gone,”  
“It’s weird to look at other flowers. It feels like they’re corpses. Then again, I’ve had a lot of experience with those!” Flowey laughed then looked confused, “it was a joke… cos i… uh… killed people… and stuff...” Frisk looked over at Chara’s bed. “They left their notebook, Why are they hoping for the best?” Flowey looked smug, “I have an idea. Chara LOVES chocolate. I bet they’d tell us if we… ‘bribed’ them so to speak.” Frisk shrugged “That might actually work.” Flowey hesitated, “...Wait, Don’t we have to go to tra- Sans and Papyrus’s Dad’s house today?” Frisk smiled, “Can I see it?” Flowey was confused, “Your soul I mean.”  
Flowey summoned his soul, It was a dark gray. “It’s… Brighter than before?” Flowey unsummoned it, “It’s not bright enough. It’s supposed to be white” Frisk smiled, “It will be! Just… some things take a long time to heal! Gaster will help! Sans and Papyrus will… be there too!” Flowey half smiled, “Heh, thanks Frisk.”

\-----------

Gaster smiled and unsummoned Flowey’s soul. “Well it seems to be brightening, Keep up the good work Asriel.” Flowey look unamused, “That's it?”  
“Ironically i don't know as much about monster souls, More than the average monster i suppose. I know a lot about human souls…” He beckoned Chara, “In fact, Chara? Can you come over here please?” Chara nodded “Uhh ok”   
Gaster summoned a slightly faded red soul, and observed the different areas, “This part says you were not always truthful.” He looked at another, “This part says you value your family above all else.” Gaster sighed, “And this one here tells us that you lived a hard life.” He continued looking “And this part says you want to be ad-” Chara cut him off, “Ok, uh I think they get it.” Gaster tutted. “What about you frisk?”  
This time he summoned a bright burning red colored soul, and proceeded to observe. “This part says you live a happy yet sad life.” He continued, “This part says you will do anything for the ones you love, and this one says you love a LOT of people.” He chucked, “This one, however tells us that you want to be happier with who you are and what others think of you.” Flowey shrugs “This is boring, I’m going to see Papyrus.” Flowey left.

“It's funny, I once had a very old friend who knew almost everything there was to know about monster souls, yet they were a human.”  
Chara’s smile dropped, Like they remembered something they had to do.  
“What's wrong Chara?” Frisk asked  
“Is something the matter?” Gaster continued.  
Frisk was confused. “Is this about the ‘thing’ you can't tell me?”  
“What thing?” Gaster asked. “N-no, well yes- but… uh…”  
“What is it Chara?” Gaster asked again.  
“I… uh- uh-” Chara hesitated, Do they tell them about Reada? Do the- “I KNOW YOUR FRIEND!”  
Gaster was shocked, As if it wasn’t at all possible, which from his perspective- it wasn't.  
“Uhh… No! You weren't meant to find out like this!” Chara was so stupid sometimes.  
“But… how? Reada is most definitely dead.” Gaster confirmed.  
“Reada? Is that Rda? Wait… Saving Reada? From what? Who’s Reada?” Frisk asked, question after question. “If you stop asking questions I’ll tell you.”Chara sighed. “Reada is a Spirit trapped in my ‘Spirit realm’ A place made up of bad things and uh… stuff… But they asked me to free them and I don’t know how.” Gaster nodded “Okay, I understand. Tell me, how did you two meet?”  
Chara shrugged, “I suspect that Reada was buried under the golden flowers of my village, Which triggered the tether or something, but they kept quiet until I… Made the pie for dad. They told me things like how i was to blame and other… Bad things, But when I…. Passed away, they looked at me with an expression of pure fear, Like they knew that it was the end. I never saw them again until I started sleeping again… Years later. I want to help them but I do not know how.”

Gaster paused, “... I might have an idea of how to do that… first tell me, what is Reada’s mental state? It will affect the method.” Chara chuckled nervously, “Uhm… I don’t really know? They seemed kinda sad.” Gaster hummed. “What type of sad? Where they more desperate or despondent?” Chara shrugged “Despondent I guess? Where are you going with this?”  
“And you are able to reach them on a daily basis?” Chara nodded,   
“Ah, Normally I would not suggest this but this is slightly different. You are to report back to me what happens if you can.”  
Chara nodded again, “But what do you need me to do?” 

“At first? ...Befriend them.”

\-----------

Chara laid down on their bed, same as before and woke up on the other side, same as before. Hmm… befriend them… how were they going to befriend them? Chara knew that they were once friends with asgore, so maybe they liked tea? Wait… no… the whole spirit thing… Why did they even think about that? Ok… so Gaster said they knew a lot about monster souls… But Chara couldn’t just go and get one… Oh hey reada! I killed somebody so you can have this shiny white thing! ...Why were their ideas so bad today? Did they like swords? No, they were in a war… where would they even get a sword? Wait… they needed to just TALK to them! They put on their coat and shoes, this time they actually put on socks. And walked out the door, They walked to the flowers, the wind was blowing a lot less than it was two days ago… Reada was picking the flowers and watching them blow away… “Reada?” Chara called out, That made them jump… Bad idea. They turned to look at Chara, “Greetings Chara, I did not know you would be returning so soon.” Chara sighed, “You can drop the act you know. Talk to me like I’m a person at least.” Reada sighed too “So did you find a way to free me or something? Did you ask your friends about it?” Chara murmured… “I did talk to Dr Gaster a bit...” Reada had a surprised look on their face. “Dr Gaster? As in Wingding Gaster? Heh… Looks like the old guy was finally promoted. Good on him.” This was the Reada Chara liked… the one that dropped the formalities, the one they had first met, the one that was like them… They could befriend them… Given time.


	8. Schools and Bobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday. July 18th...

“Chara? Chaaaraaaa…. Wake up!” Flowey Said as he childishly attempted to wake Chara up.  
Chara rolled over, “Nooo… Let me sleep forever… What time even is it?” Flowey looked at the alarm clock,   
“Howdy Chara! Right now? It’s July 18th, Friday. And The time is quarter to seven in the morning.”   
Chara made a face at Flowey, “You don’t have to be all smart about It Azzie.”   
Flowey laughed, “Sorry. Do you wanna play Video games before Frisk wakes up?”   
They both paused, “...Yes.” 

Chara got out of bed and Flowey went over to the shelves as Chara changed into their favorite outfit. “So what game? There’s that fighting game.” Chara scoffed, “No way dude! You always win that! Do you cheat?” Flowey shifted his face into Asriel’s “Please?” Chara looked uncomfortable. “Ok, you win. We’ll play that fighting game.” Flowey shifted his face back and got the game off the bottom shelf, “You know you might win if you stopped running away from the fighting.”

Flowey’s Character won, As usual. Chara flopped onto the floor, “How do you always wiiiinn…. It’s like you reset or something!” Flowey didn’t like that. “Don’t joke about that Chara...” Chara sighed, “I guess these Jokes are KILLING me!” “Chara?” “They’re gonna be the DEATH of me!” “Chara...” “Hahaha… Did you hear about the kid who slept in the soil? They had a DIRTY sense of humor!” “Chara stop...” “Ahw come on Azzie! I’m just trying to lift your SPIRITS! Hahaha!” Flowey was getting mad, “Chara… STOP! Stop it! I don’t wanna to think about it!” Chara was silent. “Chara?” “I went too far… It’s so hard not to think about it. I went too far.” “...We all go too far, Chara. But… These ‘jokes’... They’re not funny. And not even in the ‘so not funny it turns into funny’ way...” Chara reached out their hand, “I’m sorry, Asriel...” Flowey thought of all the times chara had ever said that. “I know...”

Frisk was walking to school. It was a cloudy day outside, The birds and the flowers were still there. It was a happy day. At least they wanted it to be. They didn’t hate school but they didn't really like it as much as they wanted to… They remembered what Jaiden said, About the other school. But it would be too much hassle. They didn’t want to burden Asgore and Toriel with transitioning schools… But it was a nice thought…

They arrived at school, It was as normal as ever. They went to find Dillon but were greeted by a girl instead. “Hi there! Have you seen my friend Dillon around?” The girl looked Frisk up and down, “No, he left to go to this weird ‘human and monster school’ on the other side of town.” Frisk looked away, “Darn...” They started to walk away until the girl said, “Hey weren't you on Tv?” Frisk smiled, “Yeah! A few months ago for the 3 month anniversary of the monsters being freed! In fact…. It’s gonna be a whole six months on sunday!” The girl scoffed, “Great… another meaningless holiday...” Frisk was confused, “What do you mean? It’s an important role in history! Monsters will have been free for a whole half a year in a few days!” The girl looked at them again. “Because they aren't important, Why couldn't they stay in Monsterland and be creepy there!” Frisk felt offended, “First off, It’s mt. Ebott. And secondly! Monsters are not creepy! They’re cute! And friendly! And way better at being polite than you! And trust me… I have seen plenty of monsters.” The girl looked annoyed. “If you love monsters so much then why do you go to an all-human school!?” Frisk sighed, “Trust me. I don’t actually want to wake up knowing I have to go to a school full of people i hate!” The girl was offended. “Well if you hate humanity so much why don’t you just run back to your little monster family crying that you have no place as a human!” Frisk was angry now… “I don’t hate humanity! I’ve never hated humans! The only thing I hate here is people like you! People who tell me who I’M supposed to be! People who hate my family! People who... I...” 

Frisk realized what they were doing… “I’m going now… Don’t talk to me again.” They walked away… They felt bad… They didn’t know they could be so angry with somebody. They wanted to pretend that something like that had never happened before, but it had… almost every day. They wanted so badly not to hate anything, but it was hard not to hate things… Wait… did they hate their parents? No… Or… Did they? They couldn't be sure…

The day went on as days usually go. Except a bit more stressful than usual. They arrived back home and were greeted by their puppy-like siblings. That cheered them up a little bit, They went into the bedroom and flopped down on their bed. Chara and Flowey soon followed. “Asriel, Chara. Do you guys wanna go to school?” They said, still in flop position. Chara looked at them with a blank expression. “Nope. Nuh-uh. No thank you. Filled with humanity and rejection and failure! Nope! No siree bob.” Frisk turned their head towards Chara. “Don’t call me Bob.” Flowey was confused. “I’ve been meaning to ask… uhh… Who’s Bob.” Chara smiled and Frisk face planted the bed. “Well I’m glad you asked Azzie! You see back when Frisk here first fell down they REFUSED to tell me their frickin’ name! They just wouldn’t tell me! So I started calling them Bob. They didn’t like that name and back then we didn’t really like eachother that much. So Bob stayed.” Frisk groaned. They remembered the one other thing they hated. Being called BOB...  
Flowey looked at them and laughed, “I’ve never been to school before.” Chara rolled their eyes,“Ughh...” Frisk lifted their head from their pillow. “Really? You’re so lucky...” Flowey shrugged, “At least it’s nearly the end of the school year!”

Asgore was sitting in the living room, reading a book called “24 ways to use flowers in tea.”  
Frisk went up to him. “Excuse me, Asgore?” He looked up from his book. “Would it be possible to… change schools?” Asgore smiled. “Oh, Frisk. That would be lovely. I bet Toriel will be so happy to hear that.” Frisk smiled and hugged him tightly. “Thanks… Dad.”


	9. That's the spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19th of July: Saturday.
> 
> Soon, soon,   
> When the clock is near noon.  
> The truth will be reviled either way.  
> not today, not today.  
> when the calendar falls on lonely twenty.  
> Humans and Monsters, You needn't flee.

It had taken a while but Chara finally found out just what to do, They laid down on their bed and woke up again once more. They decided to give Reada some time before they came, And they got dressed into the dream version of their favorite clothes. They took out a notebook and scribbled down conversation topics, They looked out the window. It was night, as it permanently was. They stepped outside. The wind was howling like it did every time. They walked over to the flowers and they saw Reada in the distance.

Reada was letting the wind blow their hair and poncho around. They seemed to be humming a tune that Chara had once heard Asgore play. They hadn’t noticed Chara yet… “Reada!” Chara shouted, It surprised Reada and they sharply turned around. “Oh...” they sighed, relieved. “It’s you. For a second i thought that it was... somebody else.” Chara paused, “...Asgore?”  
“What? No, Not Asgore! You look literally nothing alike! I meant… somebody else…. It doesn’t matter! At least not to you...” Chara took a few steps towards them, so they didn’t have to shout. “It matters. What’s wrong?” Reada said nothing, and then turned around slowly. “Chara, All of my friends are long dead.” Chara began to spoke, and realized they had nothing to say. “Six of them. Six of my closest friends.”

“I...” Chara paused, “I get it, you know. My whole family has died before my eyes. I even felt one of them.” Reada scowled. “Do not pretend you understand. They all came back! I didn’t even get to say goodbye to them.” Chara paused again. “Just because I haven’t been where you are doesn't mean I don’t know how to help.” Reada looked away. “N-No you don’t...”  
“Reada? Are you…. Crying?” Reada looked back at them, “I never cry. It’s a waste of time.”  
“Reada… I want to ask you about spirit realms.” Reada walked over to them, “Spirit realms are unique to every spirit. It is possible to travel between them if a spirit so pleases. I do not know about if regular humans can enter.”

“Then...” Chara started, “I want you to take my hand.” Reada hesitated.  
“How do i know this is… going to work...” They asked. Chara smiled, You do not know where I am taking you… Chara took Reada’s hand and before they could blink, they were brought to a large field of dirt. It was sunrise, The sky was foggy, and dust clouded the air. Reada observed the surroundings with tears forming in their eyes. They quickly wiped them away with their sleeve. They turned to Chara, “Why...” They began, “Why have you brought me here. To the culmination of my nightmares… Do you wish to torment me?!” They looked away. “You… You would have to… to try harder than that Chara Dreemurr.” Their hands began to shake. “You d-do not know what I have been through…. You do not know what it takes to… break me…” they looked back at Chara, who was silent. “I… No, Stop it! D-do not look at me like that!” They knelt on the ground. “You know n-nothing of me, of my… struggles… of my guilt…. Please… help me… Take me away from this place...” Chara sighed. “You know that I’m not gonna do that. Now I need you to calm the frick down.” They took a deep breath. “This place… do you know what it is? It is the site of the first battle of our war. Both sides had armies. I had my first of many battles with my broth… with Asgore. It is a miracle that either of us survived… Well, not him. He… he always was the strong one. I- I miss him so much...”

“But you can still find one another! It is not too late!” Reada turned around. “Fool. You are just like him. You do not understand. How could you, you… Wait… You. You! You are the answer!” Chara was shocked, “Me? I think you might be confused about something.” Reada shook their head, “You! It’s you! You can take me home!” Chara put their hands up. “Listen dude. I’m… uh… Flattered, but I’m not a magic destiny's child.” Reada laughed, “That’s quitters talk! When you leave this place, when you ‘wake up’ how does that happen?” Chara paused. “I just… wake up, you know… I figure in about five minutes.” 

“Then quickly, show me your soul.” Reada begged.  
Chara shrugged and summoned their soul. Reada then began fading away, muttering “please let this work.” over and over.  
Chara felt different. And Reada had gone.  
*I… I think I did it...* ‘You sure did buddy.’  
*Aaah!!* Reada screamed. Chara laughed. ‘I’ve never been happy with a voice inside my head!’

Chara began waking up. “Oh no!” They said outloud. *I need this… I need this...* ‘It will only work if you trust me… That’s what Gaster was trying to say...’ *Gaster said that?*

Chara woke up, there was nobody In their room, just like they asked. ‘You can come out now.’  
Reada faded in and their feet touched solid ground. They put their hand over their mouth, “Chara… I’m free...” Chara smiled and gave Reada a big hug, Reada wasn’t much taller than them, just like Sans. “Woah. Physical contact. That’s weird. Can you tell me the date?”  
“July 19th, Saturday!” Reada looked at them, “I meant the year.” Chara laughed, “Oooh!” Reada and Chara talked for a minute or two. Chara smiled again, “Reada I want you to meet someone.” Reada nodded. “Okay. Frisk!? You can come in now!”  
Another child walked through the door. “Are you Reada? My name is Frisk! Chara’s told me absolutely nothing about you!”


	10. Half a year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 20th. Six months since the barrier was destroyed.

Reada was sitting In the human children’s bedroom. There was a flower with a face on the windowsill. He had the same heart locket that Chara and “The other one” had. The flower opened his eyes and Reada quickly faded away. 

Flowey tapped on Chara’s shoulder. “Hey… Wake up!”  
Chara sat up, “Lemme guess. That fighting game?”  
“Actually...” He started. “I was gonna let you pick today!” Chara shook their head.  
“Nah, I wanna play that. I might finally beat you!”  
Flowey was quiet. “Monsters have been free for a whole six months today. I’m gonna get to wear my crown for the celebration. You and Frisk are gonna too.” Chara looked at their brother, “What do you mean? Me and Frisk don’t have crowns.” Flowey smirked. “Well you know those nights that I don’t sleep? Well I snuck downstairs a few months ago and I heard mom and dad talking about them. And You both are getting cute purple robes like mom! ...I don’t get a robe.” Chara smiled at him. “Flowers can’t wear robes you goofball! So let’s play that game! Frisk isn’t gonna sleep forever!” Flowey smiled again. “Get ready to get owned, Nerd!”

A half hour later Frisk woke up, They looked in the bag of stuff they brought over from their old house. Their favorite hoodie was in there. It was muted blue with a single stripe of faded purple. They liked It. And They realized in that moment that they wore the same sweater every day for six whole months. At least they hadn’t worn the same sweater for around 20 years like Chara had. Although they didn’t exactly have a walk in wardrobe underground in their grave.

They walked downstairs where Flowey and Chara were reading. “Woah.” Flowey tapped Chara’s shoulder. “Chara look at frisk.” Chara looked over at frisk. “Frisk! You’re not wearing the sweater!”  
“That’s right! I found all my old clothes! I’m a bit big for some of it but it doesn’t matter! ...What are you reading?” Chara showed Frisk their book. “I’m trying to do research on the war for our ‘Friend’.” They looked at Frisk and tilted their head towards the door. Frisk walked outside. Reada was standing behind a bush. “Reada? It’s just me out here. You don’t need to hide.” Reada turned around… They forgot the human’s name. Oh no. “Good morning….. Flapjack. I trust you slept well?” Frisk nodded with a smile. Flapjack… “Yes, It was pretty good. Did you know that the barrier was broken a whole six months ago?” Reada smiled a bit, Frisk caught on that they didn’t smile much. “I’m glad. I understand that their kind have been trapped for centuries. To me it feels like yesterday. I regret it deeply. But It was the merciful thing to do.“ Frisk took a step back. “You made the barrier. You trapped the monsters underground. Does this mean…. That you’re a bad guy?” Reada put their hands in front of them. “No, no. I’m morally gray at worst.” Frisk looked Reada in the eyes. “What’s Your LOVE?” Reada hesitated. “Fuh- Uh...” Frisk walked forward. They could be really intimidating when they wanted to. “What is your LOVE. Reada.” Reada looked down. “S-Six...” Frisk was shocked. “Y-you killed people.” Reada sighed. “Listen, Child. I was in a war. I could not sit idly by while my friends on both sides were dying anyway! The mages and I sealed them away because I could not bring myself to kill Asgore!” Frisk calmed down a little. “You know King Asgore! How do you know him!?” Reada let out a small laugh. “Asgore was my best friend.” Frisk thought for a moment. “I wanna do something special for today. Can you tell me who was alive during the war?”  
“Hmm… Well from what i gathered. There’s King Asgore, Queen Toriel, Doctor Gaster. A few ghost families. Gerson- Probably. And uhh… Grillby the fire elemental.” Frisk smiled. “Great! I’ll ask them about it! See ya later Reada.”

Chara came out the front door. “Hey, Woah! No you’re not! What the freak!”  
“Oh hey Chara! Wanna help ask some grown ups about the war!”  
“What? No! Don’t do that! Jeese! Oh yeah let’s ask monsters who lost everything they love in a war about all the gruesome details...” They said sarcastically. “We don’t know what they even went through.” Reada thought about something. “I would tell you but I’m afraid my view is quite biased.” Truthfully they just didn’t want to relive the past. But for some reason they also didn’t want to burden the children with something Reada knew that Frisk and Chara couldn’t fix.

At 11:30 am; Flowey, Frisk and Chara all sat on the floor where Gaster, Napstablook and Asgore were all sitting on the in front of them. It was pretty clear that none of them wanted to be there. Napstablook wasn’t sitting on the couch, obviously. Gaster was wearing a torn lab coat of sorts, And Asgore was wearing a pink hand-knit sweater reading “Mr dad guy.”

“Now I suppose all of us are wondering why we are here” Asgore spoke.  
Dr. Gaster brushed something off of his lab coat. “Indeed.”  
“Mettaton said he was too busy to come. Sorry.” Napstablook started. “I think he had to go film something for this evening.” Asgore smiled. “That’s quite alright Napstablook. I’m sure he wouldn’t have really wanted to anyway.”

“So, Children. During the war there were three monsters who were the main target. Due to their powers or lifespan.” Gaster began. Asgore continued to explain. “Boss monsters, Ghosts and Skeletons. As you know, Boss monsters have very powerful souls. And we live a very long time.”  
Napstablook floated closer. “Ghosts were targeted because… uh… The humans didn’t trust us. They didn’t like the fact we could hide so easily. Or… um… posses things. They thought we were scary and can’t be trusted.” Gaster sighed. “Skeletons are very powerful monsters. We develop our magic at a young age and very quickly. At our so called ‘full power’ we could easily kill. At the expense of damaging ourselves. We would only use that in the most dire of situations.” Asgore took over. “What we are trying to tell you is very few of us remain. The dreemurrs are the only boss monsters. The Gasters are the only skeletons. And there are… five families of ghosts left.”

“Wow.” Frisk said amazed.  
“So… are you only king because everybody else died?” Chara asked.  
“No, No.” Asgore answered. “I was already a prince.”

Chara and Frisk tried on their crowns. They had flowers on them, which seemed really ironic. They got changed into nice purple robes. Flowey had a white ribbon tied in a bow on a black flowerpot and his old crown too. Toriel even got her old crown too.

“Monsters and Humans of ebott. This evening is a night for celebration. We monsters have been free for One hundred and eighty-two days! Six months of living in harmony!” The crowd cheered. Toriel spoke up. “Now, Now. There is no need for a big long speech Gorey.” Asgore blushed slightly. “But Tori… I spent a long time writing this!” Toriel smiled. “Why don’t we let our subjects enjoy this beautiful day instead.” Asgore nodded. “It’s a beautiful day today! The birds are singing and the flowers are blooming! I would very much like to keep this short but I must mention one thing. A very very long time ago, When I was but a child. I had a best friend. As many of us do. I knew deep in my soul that there was something special about this friend. For at the very end of the war that we all would like to forget. They spared me. I do not know for how long they lived after, But i truly hope that they lived a long and prosperous life. Thank you. Reada.” the crowd repeated. “Thank you Reada.” Reada was watching from the distance. They never cried. But they couldn’t help themself.

#####  “Thank you. Asgore….” 

##### 


	11. Twisted Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''It shaped us. Changed us. We were not who we were before.''

Flowey was hopping around the house. As he usually did. He wondered if he could get a flowerpot with wheels. Or one with a rocket engine. Or one that could turn into a dragon and vanquish his enemies. He thought that maybe that wasn’t a good idea. He wandered back into his bedroom and he was greeted by an unfamiliar face.   
“Woah! Howdy! I mean hey! Who the... heck are you and why are you sitting on my sibling’s bed?!” He stammered.   
“Nice to meet you too. Asriel. You look very different compared to the last time I saw you.” Reada chuckled.   
“Do I know you? I don’t know you do I? Then do you know Chara?” Flowey asked.   
“Quite well. They like dark chocolate, Their favorite color is yellow, They fell down a mountain when they were 12. Their soul is Red. they have a friend who is named… Fr... Frick.”   
“You mean Frisk.”   
“I think you might be missing the point here. I just listed facts about your best friend that only somebody who knew them would know. I know you yet you have no memory of me. Isn't that a little suspicious?”   
“Honestly. I’m still struggling with this whole emotions thing. Plus I wouldn't be surprised if you stalked them.” Reada was confused.   
“That is not the response I expected. You really have changed, Haven’t you. Asriel Dreemurr.” “You can't shock me with knowing my name. You already used that earlier. And yes. I have changed. I killed people. I can kill you too.” Reada started laughing.   
“Hahaha! Oh really?” They started floating.   
“You can’t kill what’s already dead! But i suppose you know all about that!” Flowey backed off a little.   
“Ok… You knowing that I’m dead actually makes me uncomfortable. How would you even know that. E-even if you were following us. We went through the barrier.”  
“Chara sees me as a friend. They told me all about it. Truth be told we’re not too much different you and I. We both had a sibling, not by blood. That we loved with all our hearts. Disaster and tragedy struck and the only way that we knew how to protect the ones we loved. Was to face the humans.” They sighed. “You look back on It, don’t you? Tormented by nightmares and memories. We both can still remember the pain. For a while... years even, We were lost. Imprisoned in our own minds. We created our own twisted worlds. It shaped us. Changed us. We were not who we were before. After the damage had been done. We were saved. But it didn’t make the pain go away, Did it? And so we are these new people in this old world. The same world. But unrecognisable. You know you still struggle to fit in. You struggle to be Asriel again. This world is the same Asriel. We have changed. We can’t fit in. no matter how hard we try. You know this feeling all too well. I can tell.”  
“So… You… the humans?”  
“Yeah. Right through the chest. Right in the center of the village.”  
Fllowey laughed. “Gosh. I was shot standing on your grave. That’s deep.”  
“Yeah I guess it is. So, Asriel. Do you ever regret it?”  
Flowey looked up. “Huh?”  
“What you did. When you were lost.” Reada clarified.  
“Oh, that. Well...” He paused. “After I… died I woke up where Chara and Frisk fell. I couldn’t feel. Anything. My arms or my legs. Or love. I was a flower. A soulless. Flower. I desperately tried to cling on to the few hints of emotion. I craved to feel anything. The only thing that I could feel was guilt over the death of my best friend. I felt like I was going insane. I basicly did. In this time, I found out I had the power to shape fate. I could die… And come back. I… At first I was nice. I listened to everybody. I did as they said. It was almost nice. But still there was this… Feeling? No. A need. To feel satisfaction. I killed people. Innocent people… Gosh. I’ve been over this with them before but the realisation just won’t settle in. I killed people.”  
“I did too.” Reada added.  
“What?” Flowey was confused.  
“I was in a war Kid. I guess me and LOVE are two sides of the same coin.” They sighed. “I wasn’t a very nice person to Chara when I was lost. I blamed them for all of my suffering. For all of their suffering. When you two made the pie for Asgore. I was afraid. And most of all angry. I took it personally. That they would have the AUDACITY to do such a thing to my- ...to King Asgore.”  
“Did you know my dad?” Flowey asked.  
Reada murmured a short responce. “Maybe.”  
“Did you know Asgore?” ...No responce.  
“Hey spirit guy! Did you know my dad?!”  
“I’d rather not discuss that here! Or anywhere! This conversation is finished!” They quickly faded away.  
“Hey! Spirit person? Poncho guy? Hello?”

Asriel wasn't ready to know.  
It wasn't his business. What would he think?   
Two siblings who grew up together and loved each other.   
Only for it ending in literal war.   
If it wasn't for Asgore’s quick thinking and kind words then…   
Reada stopped themself from thinking about it.   
If they didn't think about it, then they might one day be able to forget.   
They shrugged off being so childish.   
They knew they needed help.   
They were afraid of confrontation.   
They never wanted to run into Asgore. If they did then they wouldn’t be able to hide anymore. They were scared of their past,   
They were scared of the future. They were a coward.   
They deserved to go back to their spirit realm.   
No.   
They could make it through this.   
They just needed help.They were a coward.


	12. Nighttime Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t remember if the moon glew or not. He thought it did but Frisk said that the sun shone on it and it reflected. That confused him. There’s no sun at night.

It was night yet again and Flowey was idle in his flowerpot. He couldn’t sleep again. He glanced over to Frisk and Chara’s alarm clock, 1:49am. He heard Toriel and Asgore enjoying some TV before bed downstairs. He turned around and looked outside his window. His house wasn’t in the busy part of town but he could see it in the distance. He saw Grillbys. It was closed this time of night but the lights were strangely on. He looked back into his crowded bedroom Reada was sitting on the floor asleep. It seemed like they would wake up at the slightest sound. Flowey wondered what was up with them. He knew only what they had told him. He only knew their name because Frisk told him. Which wasn't very much. He sighed. Chara and Frisk were sleeping in their respective beds. 

Flowey looked again outside his window. Nothing had changed. He thought about his conversation with Reada earlier that day. He remembered that Reada spoke about being plagued by nightmares and memories. He had had his fair share of nightmares in the past. He remembered back to one of his very first resets. He had a sleepover with Papyrus. He was still struggling to accept that everything was gone for him. His life, His family, his Chara. He remembered the dream he had that night. Just thinking about it gave him phantom pain. He didn’t want to admit that he still had dreams like that. He didn’t want anybody to worry. He laughed quietly, People were already worried about him. About how to “Fix” their precious little sociopath goat boy. No, he couldn’t think like that. He’d changed. But it hadn’t fixed the past. All the terrible things he did. “I’m a murderer....” He whimpered. Reada shifted their position, but didn't wake up.  
He heard his parents going upstairs. Their show must have finished. He looked at the alarm clock again. Sure enough, It was 2am. He looked outside the window. He craved adventure. He remembered last winter when he snuck out all the time and got hurt. It wasn’t gonna be like that this time. He’d matured. Or at least he wanted to think he had in the last six months. He jumped off the windowsill and onto the carpet. Reada didn’t hear him. Good. 

He made his way down the stairs. And out the front door he went. It was a cloudy night but he could still see the moon. Glowing down on him. He couldn’t remember if the moon glew or not. He thought it did but Frisk said that the sun shone on it and it reflected. That confused him. There’s no sun at night. It was nice to see the moon though. It was crazy to think that he missed such a beautiful sky trapped under mount ebott. He wandered into town, He was headed for the mountain. He went past Grillbys. The lights were on but the open sign wasn’t lit. He could see a figure walking around behind the glass. He assumed it was Grillby. Who else would it be? He continued on his path to mount ebott. 

After a while he had reached the cavern. Why he chose the long way down he didn’t know. He just jumped in. as soon as he reached the ground he realized what an utterly stupid thing that was to do. Maybe because he had jumped down a freaking hole in a mountain. His flowerpot was broken. Which wasn’t good. But at least he could move around freely. Or, as freely as a flower could. What he really wanted to do was go to Dr. Alphys’s Lab. he burrowed himself underground and he was there in a matter of seconds. He looked at Alphys’s elevator. “It’s… Broken?” He mused out loud. Sure enough Alphys had broken it. His journey was wasted. He felt disappointed. And angry. Why did she break it?! Who let her? Why did he waste his time? He broke his pot for nothing. Then again if he was Asriel he would have broken several bones too. Maybe dodged a bullet there.

He emerged out of the mountain cave, Dejected. He was a complete idiot. He made his way back to town. He was trudging past Grillbys when he heard a noise from inside. It sounded like somebody had dropped something. He heard a muffled swear too. He wasn’t going to repeat that to Toriel. A few moments after he saw Grillby walk out the front door and lean against the bar’s side wall. He let out a heavy sigh and covered his face with his hands. “Are you okay?” Flowey asked. Even though anybody could see that he was upset. Grillby was startled. “Prince Asriel! I’m sorry I didn’t see you there! Wait… What are you doing out so late?” Flowey grumbled. “You didn’t answer my question. What’s up?” Grillby shifted his position. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind kid. Nothing for you to be concerned about.” Flowey sighed and burrowed closer to Grillby. “So. I don’t know you much, but I do know that you’re quiet. So, why?” Grillby lit a cigarette and began to smoke it. “I have always been quiet. It’s in my nature.”He stated. Flowey grumbled, “Well I’m gonna go back home now. Nice seeing you…. At 4am.” He started to go.  
“I know that you come out here often. I’ve seen you. You used to come out last winter and then you stopped until tonight. How so?” Grillby inquired. “I used to come out here when I was feeling sad or alone.” Flowey answered truthfully. “Yes, there is something about the night that makes it such a peaceful time. Speaking of, I don’t think that you want to go home with a missing pot and broken petals. Let me fix you up.”

After being healed and given a replacement pot, Flowey was once again on his way. “And Asriel? If you ever come looking for me at night. Chances are I’ll be here. Our little secret.” Flowey smiled. “We can be sad together.”


	13. Wilting Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Reada.... Wow...

Reada was asleep on the bedroom floor, Even when resting they were on edge. As if something bad could happen at any moment. They heard a soft thud but it didn’t wake them yet. Suddenly hearty laughter came from outside the bedroom door. “Oh Tori! You are so funny! Where did you learn all these hilarious jokes?” Reada was wide awake and vanished in the blink of an eye. “Hehehe! I did not have much to do In my years in the ruins! Oh! That reminds me! I am just going to check on the kids!” Toriel peeked her head around the door, Reada wasn’t visible but something caught her eye. “Gorey? Do you know where Asriel is?” Reada looked around, Flowey wasn’t on the windowsill, Stupid kid. “I don’t know! Was he there at bedtime?” Toriel sighed. “Of course he was there at bedtime Asgore… I do not know where is is NOW.” “Tori don’t be loud remember the childr-” Chara opened their eyes. “Whas goin’ on?” Toriel sighed again. “Go to sleep sweetie.” Chara looked over to the window. “Where’s Azzie?” They asked. “He left a few minutes ago.” Frisk said, not even bothering to turn over. “What?! You didn’t stop him?” Chara shouted. Reada slowly and quietly left the room.

After the panic had died down everybody went back to sleep. Except Reada, who waited outside the front door for Flowey to return. After about five hours he did. He looked like he was sad about something. He yelped when Reada appeared suddenly before his eyes “Hey! Would you keep it down? You could’ve blown my cover! And then Asgore would’ve seen me! I’m not ready to-”  
Flowey looked down, “Reada. I’m sorry that I have to do this.” He extended his vines to grip around Reada’s legs. “W-What are you doing?” Flowey gave them his signature smile. “Mom! Dad! There’s somebody here to see youuu!” Reada gave him a death glare. “You cocky son of a-”  
“READA!! HOW DARE YOU SWEAR IN FRONT OF-” Toriel started. Asgore came through the front door and shouted “Reada!!”And started hugging them “Reada! Oh how I missed you! And… you’re… dead!” He was taken aback. “I’m hugging a spirit!” Reada scoffed “Racist much?”

“Oh it is you!! Only you would almost swear in front of my child and then call me racist!” He began to cry whilst hugging the vine-binded spirit.

“What the heck is going on?” Chara asked as they walked outside to witness the commotion.  
“I can’t handle this. Why did you do this Asriel? You know i’m not…. I can’t… I’m so… Sorry Asgore. Please. Let me go. Forget me.” They cried. “Reada. No. I’m afraid I can’t do that. We… Have a spot on the couch for you. It isn’t much but it’s a well loved couch! We even had undyne on it!”   
“...”  
“Oh, right you don’t know her. My apologies.”  
“No, That’s the problem. I do know her. You’re going to hate me after I say this but. Your child, Chara. I… My soul was tethered to theirs… from a young age. I saw what they did in the underground. Up until their death. I- I- Ugh… I’m so freakin messed up. I can’t continue. I’m the scum of the earth.”  
“It’s ok, you can go on. I will not judge you.”  
“I hurt them. Emotionally. I was the voice in their head. Telling them they were worthless. I… No. No-No-No.” They shook their head. “I made them hurt. I made them this way. I’m not worth your couch.”  
“Reada. I know that you were hurting. You still are. I did some shitty things when I was hurting. I dragged everyone down with me.” Chara told them “Chara! Where did you learn that word!?” “What? Shitty? My parents used to call me that all the time. Back to my point. You didn’t make me… hurt. My old parents did.”

“I’m just as bad as them kid. I remember the day. Hundreds of years ago, when I had your father at the tip of my blade. I was going to kill him. I had my sword raised. Ready to strike at any second!! It didn’t matter to me that he was my best friend! My brother! I was too far gone! And I still am… It’s never going to go back to the happy days. That life turned to dust the very same time as everything else.”

“Reada, There are children present.”

“Oh to hell with it! They’ve Already been through hell and back themselves.” They started getting angry. “God knows I put them through that too!” They began to shout. “You hear that kids!? Your lives are ruined! Like mine!”  
Frisk, who was watching from a distance, Mouthed the words “Azzie. Vines.” Flowey grew more vines from the ground and tackled Reada from behind. They fell silent... “Reada.” Frisk started. “Calm down.” They turned to everybody else. “Can you all leave me and Reada to discuss this outside?” Everybody agreed. Flowey released them.

“Reada, Can you tell me what happened?”  
“No.” They replied. “You don’t want to recap?”  
“No. I mean I don’t know what just happened.”  
“Caaan you elaborate?” Frisk pressed. “I was… waiting for Asriel to arrive home. And then he gripped hold of my legs and called you all outside at 5am. And then everything went so fast Asgore was there and he was talking and talking and I couldn’t focus. I did a silly one liner to show everybody that I was ok. And then he was talking about me staying on the couch that undyne once slept on and...”  
“It’s ok. Breathe next time.”  
Reada took a deep breath, “I started confessing EVERYTHING as i kept going i just couldn’t stop and you all were finding out such horrific things about me. And then I… I can’t. Frisk, I’m too messed up. I’m not a hero.”  
“Reada. I know you don’t know what to do. But… until you do, There’s a stinky old couch with your name on it.”  
“Thanks… Flapjack.”  
Frisk smiled. Reada was gonna finally be ok.  
“And Frisk? Tell Asriel he’s a smart kid for doing what he did. He’s gonna be useful to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shoot that was an... interesting chapter.


	14. Surprise

It was quite early Monday morning. Oh and what a wonderful Monday it was. Frisk felt bad keeping secrets, But it was such a nice secret!   
They had arranged everything perfectly. Nothing was out of place! They had spoken to Toriel about the arrangements, Everything was in order.   
And the best thing was that Chara and Flowey had no idea!! They giggled to themself while dancing around the kitchen making breakfast.   
Reada had put a small halt in their plan but now they were back in business and Reada was sleeping on the couch. They wondered if they wanted any breakfast. Frisk made them a ghost sandwich.   
“Hmm hmm! Making a sandwich! For my cool spirit buddy! Hmm hmm!” They hummed. They knocked on the living room door and slid the sandwich underneath. They went back into the kitchen and put on Asgore’s tea. They were in a really good mood. 

They went into the living room to check on Reada, They were using their poncho as a blanket, It was weird seeing them without it, The sleeves on their shirt were rolled up and Frisk could see scars on their arms. They didn’t look like battle scars, They reminded Frisk of Chara’s arms. They wished that their friends didn’t do that to themselves. At least Chara stopped. They remembered the first time that they met. Chara didn’t realize that Toriel couldn’t see or hear them. They were shouting frantically for their mother. Frisk thought that they were crazy back then, But now they knew that Chara was just… A kid. A messed up kid who sacrificed themself for the greater good. Frisk knew that Chara wasn’t happy. They weren't sure if Chara was even truly happy now. Well if they weren’t, they were about to be. Frisk heard the tea finishing.

Chara and Flowey came down the stairs, “Howdy Frisk!” Frisk spun around, “Good morning Azzie! ‘Morning char-char!” Chara cringed. “It’s Chara. We’ve been over this. You seem chipper this morning, Who’s birthday is it?”  
Frisk laughed, “It’s not anyone's birthday! You’re going to school!”  
“What.”

 

Frisk giggled as they ran towards the school. Chara had to float just to catch up. “Frisk wait for us! We’re not all sprinting cheetahs!”  
“Hey Jaiden!!!” Frisk shouted to a girl over the playground.  
“Hi Frisk! So glad you could make it!” The girl ran over. “Hi there! My name is Jaiden!! I’ve never seen a flower monster before! And… Are you floating? Does that mean you’re a monster? But you look so human to be a monster! I’m Jaiden by the way! What’s your names?”  
Chara just floated there, not knowing how to react. Flowey spoke up. “Frisk, what the heck is happening? I woke up this morning just being chill, Being me. And then this. I’ve never been to school Frisk!”  
“Wait… What?”  
“I was the prince of the whole underground! I didn’t go to school! I was homeschooled! By Mom!”  
“Oh, so you… don’t know how a school works?” Jaiden asked.  
“Well… I know that you sit in a room all day and write things. It sounds boring”  
“You’ll find out what school is like soon enough…. You...”  
“My name is… Asriel. That’s Chara”  
“Greetings” mumbled Chara. Jaiden smiled “I know about you both! You’re Mrs Dreemurr’s kids! Wait… If she’s the monster queen… then… You guys are royalty!!” She bowed. “Well me and Chara are adopted but… eh. Sure. Call me Princex Frisk!”  
Chara chuckled “That sounds like the S word. I’ll be Princev Chara.”  
“And I’m Prince Asriel Flowey Dreemurr!”  
They all laughed.

“Hey Mom!” Frisk yelled when they entered Toriel’s class. There was a date in fancy handwriting on the whiteboard. 25th of july. Everybody was testing out the school on the last week of term so that they could decide to go there next year. “Now, Frisk. I am Mrs Dreemurr here. You are at school therefore I am your teacher.”  
“Yes Mom...” Frisk mumbled.

After a while Toriel asked the class to settle down, There were many monsters, only five humans, in her class. “Now, You may know me as Queen Toriel. But in here I am your teacher. Mrs Dreemurr.” Everybody started talking about whether they would be in Toriels class next year. “Now, I am going to hand out books to you, Anybody who requires a ghost pencil please let me know.” Every student was given a book and either a ghost or wooden pencil. Flowey used his leaves as hands to grip the pencil with. “Can you all write about your favorite things?”  
There was a lot of scribbling. Chara wrote about their family, Frisk wrote about their friends, Jaiden wrote about woolly jumpers and Flowey wrote about… “Azzie? Why aren't you writing anything?” Chara asked him.   
Flowey looked at them with a hollow expression. “I… Don’t have a favorite thing...”   
Chara looked sympathetic. “Come on ‘riel You have to have something!”  
“I’ve been empty for so long that I don’t know anymore.” He looked down at his blank page.   
“I think I know what my favorite thing is… It’s you Chara. You were the one who brought my soul back when nobody else could. You’re the best big sibling that I could ever ask for.”   
Flowey started writing on his paper, His handwriting was really bad. Frisk turned to Chara “Did he forget that I’m his big sibling too? I’m Eleven!” “Well technically you’re his little sibling because he’s about twenty years older than you even though he’s still ten physically and mentally and stuff...” “That means you two are like… Thirty and still going to school.”  
“Oh my god I’m gonna be Twelve forever.”  
“Okay is everybody done?” Asked ‘Mrs Dreemurr’. “If you would like then you can share your assignment with the class. Who would like to go first?”

 

It was late. And Flowey was hopping along the darkened street. He found himself at Grillby’s the lights were on but the open sign was off. Perfect. He knocked on the door with a vine. “Hey Grillby, It’s Asriel.”   
“... … ...Come in.”


	15. Gaster Blaster

“Good evening Asriel. Do you have something you need to talk about?” Grillby asked as he shut the door behind Flowey. “Well… Yeah but it’s nothing.”  
“...I may not be a therapist, Far from it actually. But I know how to read expressions.... …. You found out something that you didn’t want to… Was it about yourself?”  
Flowey shrugged. “Yeah sure whatever……...” He sighed. “It’s something that I knew for a while but refused to come to terms with. This morning at school we had to write a little something about our favorite thing. And I realized that i've been empty for so long that I’d forgotten how to have a favorite… anything.” Grillby hesitated. “... ...For how long have you been conscious?”  
“Uh… After i died a lot of stuff happened. In this timeline three years have passed. I think if you add up each one of my resets It would be about four years in total since I came back.”  
“Do you remember the things that used to make you happy?” Grillby mused. “Not really. Is that weird?” Flowey asked nervously. “...It happens. Why don’t you ask Toriel or Asgore, Your parents seem to know you quite well…… Or Chara perhaps.”  
“Chara… Wait. What do you mean it happens? Did you lose your soul too? How does that even work?” Grillby shook his head. “No. It’s just that, Sometimes… People… Can forget the good things in life.”

 

“Okay Papyrus! Do you wanna try your special attack?” Sans was outside with Papyrus practicing Gaster blasters. “Okay Sans! I’ll try!”  
“Just think about summoning one… You've done it before!”  
“Okay!” He concentrated on summoning a Gaster blaster, his eyes glowed a bright orange.  
Pop! “There it is! I told you I could do it Sans!”  
“Nobody but the great Papyrus!”  
“Nyeh heh heh! I am the greatest!”  
“But!” He fake gasped “Oh no! The terrible and evil Sans! He’s fighting back!” Sans summoned his own blaster. “Heh heh heh! Better watch out bro! I’m gonna get’cha!” His blaster opened its jaw.  
“Hey hey woah stop!” It fired. “Stop stop stop!” He brought up a thick wall of bones in front of his brother. He unsummoned the blaster and brought down the bone shield.  
Papyrus was shocked. “Sans! You have to be more careful! That could’ve-”  
“I’m sorry Papyrus...” Sans whispered, his eye sockets black.  
They heard the back door open. “Are you both alright? I heard a Blaster…… Papyrus why is your blaster just sitting there?” Gaster heard the whole thing. He looked out onto his back garden to see bones scattered across the floor. A Gaster blaster just chilling like it owned the place, A worried Papyrus and a practically motionless Sans. “Sans?” He addressed Sans and walked towards him. “Sans are you alright?” Sans’s eye sockets remained pupiless. “I fired it at Papyrus...” Sans murmured.   
“But Sans I’m okay! You just need to keep better control of your attacks!” Gaster sighed. Papyrus changed his approach. “B-But that bone wall was pretty impressive! Very nice...”  
“What matters is that neither of you got hurt.” Gaster assured them.  
“I could’ve blasted you Papyrus. I’m sorry.” Sans apologised.  
“Sans… How do you unsummon a Gaster blaster again?” Papyrus said, As his blaster was attempting to eat a tree. “Well, Now we’ve gotten this sorted. I’m going to Grillbys.” Gaster announced, Teleporting away. “Is Grillby’s even open at four in the morning?”  
“Does Grillby even know Dad’s alive?”

 

“Do you ever look up at the stars and realize just how small you are compared to the empty vastness of space?” Flowey sighed. Grillby nodded, “But when you see how big a difference one small act can accomplish, The rest of it doesn’t really matter.” Flowey mused for a moment. “So you’re saying that you should just ignore all of the bad things in the world?”  
“Well… If there was one dim candle, and all else is dark, wouldn’t you use the candle? Or would you disregard the candle because nothing else is bright?” Flowey thought more… “So… what if the candle burns out? Then you’re left with the darkness you had in the first place. Only you miss the candle. Because it brought light to you, now it’s gone.” Grillby thought for a while. “But that’s exactly why you should use the candle. Even though you miss it. It brought you light for a little while, instead of it never bringing you anything… Because it is better to have loved and lost...”  
“Than to never have loved at all… That actually makes sense! But… what if there was no candle?” He asked. Grillby hesitated. “... ...Well… sometimes… the candle is hard to find… Sometimes… you give up on trying to find it… because you don’t see the point… You think… ‘It won’t matter even if i find this candle. It won’t bring me light.’ ...You know what this is like, don’t you?” Flowey nodded. “It’s okay, Most folks around here do too.”

Knock Knock Knock Knock!  
Grillby was surprised. Nobody tried to come in after hours except Sans and Flowey, but Flowey was already there and Sans just walked in. “I don’t know if you saw the sign or not but I think that it takes only a small amount of common sense to know we’re not open. Who is this?” He asked.  
“Does ‘An old friend’ Count?” That was Gaster’s voice. “Wingding?” The door swung open. It was him. “You should see the look on your face. You look like you saw a ghost! Which is wrong by the way. I’m a skeleton.” Grillby was lost for words. “You complete idiot. I hate you so much.”  
“Yeah. I missed you too…. Hi Asriel.” “Hey.”  
“Wingding. You amaze me.” Grillby half whispered. “I amaze me too… Why are you looking at me like that?” Grillby began to hug him. “I don’t understand this. But… Never die again.”  
“Ok, I’ll do my best.”  
Grillby stopped hugging him. “Oh, By the way. I kept my promise.”  
“You raised them into kind, loving skeletons.”  
Grillby smiled. “There’s one more thing I want to do.” He punched Gaster. “Next time don’t leave your kids and kill yourself.”  
“Noted. Now… I owe you a detailed explanation.”  
“I should probably head home.” Flowey scooted off.


	16. Poetry

Chara was bored. Not just any bored… Extreme boredom. There was nothing to do. They looked out of the window. It was quite a beautiful day. “The birds are singing and the flowers are blooming.” Reada remarked from behind them. “Why don’t you go outside?”  
“Oh! Reada! You scared me! For a moment I forgot that...”  
“You forgot that I was here? My voice didn’t come from your head this time.” Reada gave a forced laugh. “Well you know… It’s nice to be free. Even if i’m dead.” They sighed. “Just go sit under a tree and enjoy the breeze.” Chara grabbed their notebook from the side table. “Do you… Want to come with?” They asked Reada, Reada shifted positions. “...Sure let’s go.”  
   
Chara walked to the nearest hill. They looked over at the view. From the top of the hill they could see fields of golden flowers spread all the way to the abandoned village. There was Mt Ebott in the distance behind it. And another mountain further away near a castle. It was strangely beautiful. “You could write a poem about this kind of view.” Reada mused.  
“I’m not much of a poet...” Chara admitted, Sitting on a bench on the hill. “I can teach you, If you'd like.”  
“Can you tell me a poem?”  
Reada was quiet for a minute or two.  
   
“Fields of endless gold,  
To the mountains reach.  
Village of old,  
Losing speech.  
   
Flowers so sweet.  
Lines so neat.  
Six hundred years.  
Do not deplete.”  
“I don’t know… It’s been a long time and i just came up with it on the spot. I’m not good under pressure.”  
   
“It’s better than I could’ve done.”  
“Nice try kid, It’s your turn either way.”  
“Okay, Just give me a bit.”  
“You can use that little book of yours to write it down in.”  
   
Chara thought for a long while. What would be a good thing to write a poem about… They had a lot of feelings from guiding Frisk through the underground. They started to write.  
“It’s not very good...”  
“Less self deprecation more reading!”  
“Fine, Fine.”  
   
“If you took a step,  
into the unknown.  
what would you find  
will we make it home?  
Take another step  
that if you can.  
you would find me  
it's all part of our plan  
Be not afraid.  
I'm here to help  
All that I can,  
more than myself.  
Greetings, My friend,  
please do not weep.  
The promises I've made,  
I intend to keep.  
I promise to guide you, throughout this unknown.  
I'll make it sure, we'll make it home.”  
   
“Chara,” Reada started, “I know, It’s too long. I should’ve-”  
“No shut up. That’s really good. It’s… Wow, You’re good at this.”  
Chara blushed. “No i’m not!”  
“Ah shuddup you nerd!”  
Chara laughed. Reada was strangely silent.  
“What’s wrong?”  
   
Reada took a deep breath. “Chara. I need to apologize to you.”  
“You mean about the-”  
“I was… Broken. I could see everything but I couldn’t even say sorry to my best friend. You must know how that feels… Right? I had a lot of unfinished business when I died. And I had years of watching over you.”  
“And you grew to hate me.”  
Reada sighed “I don’t think you should have forgiven me so easily. I literally told you to kill yourself.”  
“...Well I told me to kill myself too.”  
“I guess that’s fair...”  
Chara thought for a moment. “How old was I? When you met me I mean...”  
“You were six. You played in the golden flowers above my grave. Because our souls were both red. I was awoken by you and tethered to your soul.”  
   
“So the flowers in the village were yours?”  
“Well they-”  
Flowey popped up from the ground. “Chara! Grillby the bartender! Dr Gaster!”  
“What about them Azzie?”  
“It was a very heartwarming reunion! Reada! Go reune!”  
“Reune isn’t a word.”  
Reada mused for a while. “You know what… Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day.”  
   
“Yeah! That’s the spirit!”  
“Correction: We’re the spirits.”  
Chara laughed. “I can tell why you and Dr Gaster were friends! You both are silly.”  
Reada sighed “I’m going inside now. Have a nice day you two.” Reada floated away.  
   
“Howdy Chara.” Flowey smiled. “Hi Asriel… Where’s your pot?”  
“I ditched it at home, I can get around faster.” Chara chuckled “That’s how I feel about floating. But I can't do it without being crushed by questions.” An idea formed in Flowey’s head. “Well there’s nobody around here...” Chara looked down at their little brother. “I see what you’re doing here.” He smirked.“Yeah and it’s working. Wanna race? I’ll go underground and you go above.”  
Chara shrugged. “Sure. Where to?” Flowey thought of how far he’d gone underground through resets. “I want a challenge… To the edge of the flower fields?” Chara put down their notebook. “I don’t know… That’s pretty far.” Flowey looked up at them.“You’re bluffing.”  
Chara laughed.“Yeah I know. On three.”  
Three…  
Two..  
One.  
   
Chara began to fly at the fastest they could go along the golden flower fields.  
Flowey was digging through the ground.   
He was laughing. Chara would never EVER beat him! He had way more practice.   
The soil was fresher on the surface. He quickly popped up for air.   
Chara was ahead of him. He went twice as fast.  
They both had gone a while without having fun and they both were reaching the middle of the fields.  
The wind was blowing through Chara’s hair, They felt good.   
They had never gone that fast in their life. They looked down at the flowers below them.   
It was just a blur of yellow and gold.  
Flowey was going as fast as he could, Repeating that he was going to win under his breath.  
He reached the end and appeared above ground. After he did that, Chara came to a skidding halt at the end as well. “Hahaha!!” Flowey laughed, “I woooooon!!!”  
“What!? No faiiiir!!” Flowey started to gloat. “Well what can I say? I guess I’m just the best at everything from now on!” Chara scoffed. “Shuddup leafboy! I was one second behind you!!”

“One second too late Chara! I am the best!! I am the beeeeeeest!!”  
Chara dropped to their knees.“Nooooooooooooooooooooo”  
Flowey laughed maniacally.“MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA”  
“I have been slain by the great Asrieeeeeeeeeeeeel!!!”  
Chara flopped down in the flowers. “Heheheh Chara get up!”  
“Can’t Azzie, I’m dead.”  
“Being dead never stopped you before!”  
Chara shrugged. “True.”  
“So you’re getting up?”  
“Nope. I’m dead.”  
“Chara!!”


	17. Fine Skelepal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead I promise. I was going through a few rough months and I apologise.
> 
>  
> 
> (Psssst... I'm not gonna spoil anything but the next two chapters will be a two-parter shhh....)

It was a rainy July afternoon and Gaster was relaxing alone in his house, Sans and Papyrus were out somewhere. It was just him alone. He reached to turn on the news when he heard a knock at his door. He curiously opened the door to find… What? How could it be possible?

“Dr Wingding Gaster. Hasn’t it been a while…” He couldn’t believe his eyesockets. “Well, are you not letting me in? You look like you’ve seen a ghost my fine Skellepal. You do remember me right?”  
“Reada... You… Wait ‘Fine Skelepal?’”  
“It’s my fresh lingo yo.”  
They laughed. Nothing forced just genuine laughter between two friends.  
“Get in the house you buttface.”  
Reada fingergunned. “Right back at you Dr Buttface.”  
“That’s DOCTOR Buttf- Oh.”  
Reada laughed “Oooooohh!!!!”  
Gaster smiled at his old friend. “Do you still like tea?”

Reada and Gaster sat talking over cups of tea. They spoke of souls and spirits. Cracking jokes at every opportunity. Gaster spoke up. “You’ve barely changed.” Reada hesitated and then spoke. “Everything changed.” Gaster shook his head. “No, No. I mean to say that you are still yourself even after what you went through.” Reada shifted their position. “And you aren’t?” They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds. “I know what you went through. I… I was trapped too.” Reada was interested. “You were? How long?” Gaster shook his head again. “Eight years. Not nearly as long as you were trapped.” Reada shrugged. “Well it wasn’t really Six hundred years. Only from when Chara’s soul got tethered to mine. When they were about six.” “They’re twelve, right?” “Right. So that gives me six years of consciousness before they died. And another twenty or so brooding in their spirit realm. What about you?” Gaster sighed. “I took my own life.” “Wings!! What about the friend contract!” “You sacrificed yourself, That’s basically the same thing. And I didn’t really die so I didn’t breach the friend contract.” Reada sighed. “Wings… Why would you do that to yourself? Didn’t you have children?”

“I Regret It Okay!?! I’m sorry that I breached the stupid contract we made when we were eight!!”  
“...”  
“...”  
“I- Wingding. It’s fine. You’re okay now right? ...Why did you say you killed yourself if you’re still alive?”  
“Would you really like to know? It’s a long story.”  
“I missed out on a huge portion of your life, Enlighten me.”  
Gaster took a deep breath. “Here goes.”

 

“After the war, King Asgore appointed me the royal scientist. I believe the old one passed during the war. I devoted my studies to finding a way to open the barrier. As you know my previous field of study was human souls. So this proved to not be very different. Years passed this way for several years. Until I met the head of the Royal guard. Over a few more years she became my wife and I had my first son, Sans. A few years after that my second son papyrus was born. I created a weapon called the Gaster blaster and My wife never got to use it. She was killed by a human who had fallen through the barrier. After that, I studied how to harness the souls of that human and a few more that made it through. All while being the only parent to my boys. I became reclusive. I only spoke to our old group of friends. It was becoming too much for me. You know of the Core, correct? Well I was the one who designed it. It has been renovated since then. For reasons that will be clear in a moment. Anyway. In the Core, there was a room that in my notes I called The dark room. There was a strange magic located in that room. It sucked all light away. One day a coworker found me in the dark room writing theories. I do not know how long I was in there. The room seemed to be dangerous. I went to Grillby, Who was running his own bar. I spoke to him and I asked him that if anything happened to me that he would raise my boys. In the months after that everything kept spiralling downwards. I couldn’t reach it anymore. One day I took the boys with me to work. We were in the dark room. I told myself that life would be better for them without me in it. I didn’t think at all. I think I jumped. I don’t remember. And then everything was black. Silent and black. It stayed that way for… Well I don’t really know. Every time I looked at my watch it was drastically different. Like in some sort of dream. After a while, I found that I could look over the underground. I saw Grillby with Sans and Papyrus. They missed me. I found a way to alter the void. It became a grey room. Do you know Frisk?”  
“Who, Flapjack?”  
“Yes. Them. They and Asgore’s son awoke me. How? I still do not know. But I am here. And so are you. Isn’t that great? We get a second chance! Endless possibilities!”  
“You big nerd.”  
“That’s Doctor B. Nerd to you.”  
“Wingding Gaster you never fail to amaze me.”  
“I get that a lot.”  
“Pfft! No, you don’t!”  
They laughed once more. Just like the old friends that they were.


	18. Laine Part 1

It was late at night and Reada was thinking to themself. Everybody else in the house was asleep, Even Asgore’s son. Spirits didn’t need to sleep as much as others. Sleeping was refreshing to them but not completely vital. Reada didn’t feel like sleeping, they had a lot on their mind. Just earlier that day, Well the day before really seeing as they hadn’t slept yet, they were reunited with a long lost friend. It did make them happy but also… They couldn’t stop thinking of the friends that were lost for good.

In their childhood, Reada had a close group of friends. They did everything together, Training magic, making contracts, They did it all. Most of them continued to be friends, But of course everything changed with the war.

The group consisted of six friends. There were four monsters and two humans;  
Asgore, Toriel, Dr Gaster, Grillby, Reada and Laine.  
Laine was a loving person, They had a purple soul, a short brown robe and short black hair. They had a way with animals and children, But when with friends had a dirty sense of humour. When the war began the sides were split and of course the group dispanded.

Reada wondered what could have happened to Laine after the barrier was made. Did they get killed too? Did they run away and start a family? Did they find a magical anti-death spell and they’re waiting for Reada at the top of Mt Ebott? It would be too good to be true. 

They glanced over at the wall clock. It was quite ornately fashioned, with an elegant wooden border and a pendulum. The time was 2am. Reada got up and corrected the living room calendar to the current day, July 28th. They sat back down on the couch.

A few more hours passed by, all the while they kept thinking of their lost friend. They had decided to do something. Ah, But who would they tell? Nobody was awake at that hour. They decided to go alone.

They went out of the front door. Sights set on the mountain, They could get back from there. But before heading to the mountain they searched the area for a shovel. After a while they found one in a tool shed in the back of somebody's back garden. Then they began to fly to Mt Ebott. They knew that mountain like the back of their hand… 

 

“Why it’s Reada! Greetings Asgore! And Hello to you Toriel!” A young human child chirped.  
“Greetings Laine!” Asgore replied. “Where’s Wingding and Grillby?”  
The child, Laine, Shrugged. “I don’t know, I thought they may be with you.”  
Two monster children, One a skeleton and the other a fire elemental, Ran up to the others. “Sorry we’re late!” The fire one chimed. “Just that Wingdingus here had to move the ducks back to the duck pond.” He finished with a snide look towards ‘Wingdingus’   
“The ducks could have gotten hurt! There was one on top of a tree! Ducks aren't supposed to live in trees Grillby!” Wingding asserted.  
Toriel spoke up, “You almost missed friend club for ducks? Come on guys! My mother made cookies and everything!” Asgore laughed, “Maybe they saved the ducks just because they didn’t want to face the torture of your mother’s cooking Tori!”   
Toriel scoffed. “As if! Momma makes the best food in the universe!!”  
Wingding began to laugh too. “It’s ok Tori. You can't help if your mother’s biscuits are… Crummy!” Everyone laughed. Even Toriel, Who added. “Whichever way the cookie crumbles!”  
Reada began to wonder… “So why did you call this meeting Tori?”  
“Well you see… It’s a very important meeting because of this.” Toriel pulled several pieces of paper from her back pocket. “Me and Asgore made a contract. You all get copies and I need you to sign them.” Reada’s copy read,

I, _R._Penblaide___  
Promise by friendship law never to ever,

Hurt my friends,

Be mean to anybody,

Eat food from the trash,

Say Tori’s mom’s cooking is bad,

Tell lies (Except for Tori’s mom’s cooking)

Or ever at all Kill myself.

Signed, Toriel, Grillby,   
Asgore, Laine, Wingding and _Reada_Penblaide___

Everybody signed it and to this day it is still remembered by all in friend club. Even though every rule has been broken at least once.  
Still… Those were the happy days….

 

Reada flew past the mountain and towards a small broken village. The one they were buried in. If they knew Laine like they knew they did. Then upon death they would ask to be buried in a very specific spot. At this point Reada didn’t care if they were alive or dead. Laine could be both and Reada wouldn't care. They stopped at the patch of Golden Asters that lay above their grave. They had already come too far, To stop now would be the greatest regret of all. They were determined that one way or another they could see their old friend… One last time.

All of a sudden Reada heard crunching of dead leaves, Followed by footsteps. Followed by silence...

“Reada...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
